The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess
PBG gives Twilight Princess a fair review, as compensation for his old video where he claimed the game was bad. Synopsis In PBG's last video, he reviewed his Top 10 Zelda Games list. He was very harsh on Twilight Princess in the video. PBG noticed that other Top 10 Zelda games lists also place Twilight Princess pretty low. PBG feels like the game is underrated now. PBG demands that everyone stops changing their opinions! "Changes his Zelda opinions every other week" PBG will play the game again, and tries to make up for the old video. Pingus is introduced, as PBG explains the story. Twilight Princess was 'too dark' and 'had no colors'. This was a stupid arguement. It is just a little bit desaturated. PBG is curious to see what it would look like if the desaturation was even more exaggurated. It gets too desaturated. PBG discusses the creepy cutscene with multiple 'Pingus'. They make good thumbnail material. "(I was gonna show the thumbnail here, but I haven't made it yet. Oops.)" They really committed to the realistic style here. Re-deads are freaky, poes look like they are from a horror movie, and the great fairies are naked ladies with wings. PBG prefers the darker tone more then he used to. The dungeons are the best in the series. The water temple doesn't suck - that much. There are some clever puzzles that make you think outside the box. PBG explains a puzzle he got stuck with. He then realized that all he had to do was cut the rope! PBG explains other puzzles, but not very well, and tells the viewer to play the game to see it. "It's right there" PBG doesn't like all the chests with the stamps! PBG makes a Miiverse gag - sponsored by Malo Mart! PBG enjoys the combat system in the game. It is PBG's favorite, but not the best. Breath of the Wild's combat is like a fighting game. PBG shows off his Arthur merchandise, which calls the attention of COPPA. There is a lot less waiting for the right timing that Wind Waker has. There are some fun moves, but PBG mostly just swung his Wii Remote around. PBG enjoys Link's sword shieth thing. PBG kills a mosquito before sheathing a sword. Link is very buff after stopping a goat dead in his tracks - but PBG fails. PBG lists other reasons why Link is so buff in this game, like swinging a ball and chain or walking along a ledge with his hands like Ninja Warrior - except a lot slower. Even Wolf Link is incredibly buff. PBG is sure that Wolf Link grasping onto a ledge to climb up is impossible. PBG prepares to throw Azura onto a wall. "Breaking news: YouTuber cancelled for animal abuse" There are a lot of weird characters in this game. PBG loves the weird characters. There are two clowns in Twilight Princess, and mentions the 'demon chickens'. PBG started making videos a long time ago just to talk about Agatha and her bugs. "(These are actual quotes)" PBG gets an annoyed letter. "Nice channel. It'd be a shame if something happened to it. No, seriously. You're #$%@ed. lolololol Get wrecked." PBG feels like that everyone forgot that Twilight Princess exists. A lot of Zelda fans miss the old format of Zelda games. There are a lot of things about Zelda that PBG loves that are absent from Breath of the Wild. Midna is the best tag along character, and she gets a lot of character development. It's great to see more characters that Pingus has attachment to. The soundtrack is way better then PBG remembers. Anything can be made depressing with Midna's theme. PBG pours a bowl of cereal, and runs out of milk. One of PBG's biggest complaints in the old video was about how 'naked' the game feels. PBG wanted more side quests in the game. There are too many mini games. PBG would rather save the cats from aliens. PBG plays with a puppy, only to be followed by weird people. Category:Zelda Month Category:Reviews Category:Videos